BattleField: Zero Echoes (Season 1)
by Aries Phoenix Prime
Summary: When the USMC go against the World's most funded PMC's, G.U.N and M.F.Z, both led by Topaz and Amadeus. The Marines hires America's most deadly crew: Zero Freedom, led by Blaze. Will the USMC stop G.U.N and M.F.Z in their tracks? (Follows past events of BF3 and BF4) (Rated M for Intense Violence and Strong Language)
1. Fire in the Black Skies

(_June_ _25_,_ 2015)_

* * *

_(Atlanta_,_ 7:30PM)_

(From the alley, five crew members exit the van, planning an operation at an nearby hotel to capture several FBI target: Alvandi. The group looked irregular and they aren't humans alright. The leader looks are: Inner shirt with a summer jacket, normal women shoes, slim pants and bonnet holding her hair together. Her Name: Blaze "Lauken" Rainike in her FBI's most wanted list, being leader with America's most deadly Crew yet. Zero Freedom. They were wanted for raiding Federal sites and capturing countless agents and hacking 5 federal computers systems back in 2011 . The rest unfolds)

Blaze: Alright. Time to get a move on. Silver and Knuckles will be overwatch on this. If the building has an helicopter on top, we're lucky to NOT drive through waves of cops in a piece of shit car. Well then, lets move out!

-Silver: OK, i'll patch you guys when you reach the hotel.

(Blaze armed herself with an SCAR-L (Shadow-Ops spec) and an tactical M9 , 2 grenades, only one C4 and 3 flash grenades)

(Sonic armed himself with an AN-94 (Shadow-Ops spec) and an M1014)

(Tails armed himself with an Night-Ops MP5N)

(Amy armed herself with an M27 IAR with an silencer to keep this mission clean)

(Knuckles armed himself with an silenced M37 EMR)

(They drove off to the hotel, with plans to cut the power and enter the hotel silent and clean)

* * *

(Atlanta - Hotel Kellsway - 8:12PM)

(FBI radio chatter flows through the airwaves like an sea snake, inside of the hotel, an meeting is taking place, a man named Alvandi Revanki is planning to hear in all cell phone communication by the aid of the NSA, several other board members ask questions of this plan)

Board Member: What about the rumored master hacker Tails sabotages the attempt? we got no lead, and with most of our systems recovering from that hack attack 4 years ago, it will take 4 years to catch them.

-Alvandi: No problem, we're working on an back up server on the NSA's systems. It will be slower to track them, but other than that, we can save a few hundred thousand bucks in damages.

-Board Member: Maybe, we can hope for the results.

* * *

(Down at the loading bay, agents are on watch for any trucks entering the bay, but the crew strikes the unaware agents)

FBI Agent: What an stupid post i've had to put up with this! Wish that crew didn't broke my fucking tablet in the first place!

-FBI Assault Agent: Calm down. i'm having the same problem as with you.

-FBI Agent #2: feeling hungry right about now, getting myself an- (Gets shot and dies) UGH!

-CIA Agent: What the F- (Gets shot and dies)

(Then the Crew leaps out of a nearby wall)

FBI Assault Agent: Shit! We need- (Gets shot and dies)

-FBI Agent: There! I see- (Gets shot in the leg) MY LEG!

-Blaze: Where's the damn key, or you will not work the next hour of your life!

-FBI Agent: (Wounded) In the security room upstairs next to you.

(Before going up, the agent calls for back up behind her back. Blaze turns around to shoot him again in the head. In the security room, Blaze tells Phase 2 of the plan)

Blaze: So i've checked that the guards will call for back up if we're seen. If we cut the power entirely, they can't see us. This creates an chance to grab the targets because the guards aren't equipped with night-ops. I'll send Tails down there. Here's the phone, it has the virus to kill the power and not affected by the blackout.

-Tails: I've got this! Besides, we hacked the Federal systems before.

-Amy Rose: Are you sure this will work?

-Blaze: Of course, i've seen their arms truck. We're bats in the dark if this works.

-Sonic: Good reason, but now. Lets hide these bodies before the rest can get back.

(While the hotel is being raided. In the resident area in Atlanta, a home belonged to Henry Blackburn, who is listening on the Federal site attacks on the internet and TV. He goes onto the Kellsway's Security camera systems and finds the crew disposing the bodies)

Blackburn: What the hell? That's the crew! time to go to work.

* * *

(Blackburn equipped only an MP5K and went to the hotel in hopes to stop the attack, back at the hotel, the agents warn Alvandi of the attack. But was too late to take action because of Tails cutting the power. The crew snuck by to the Conference room without firing a single bullet)

FBI Agent: Aww crap, we're- (gets knocked out)

-Alvandi: Who the hell are you!

-Blaze: A ghost of your former self...

-Alvandi: Damn you! Why are you trying so hard to destroy everything we built!

-Sonic: Fighting for our own cause, rather than a broken down government with no remorse of others who are trying to make a living in America.

-Blaze: Introduction is over, grab him!

-Alvandi: (Gets grabbed) UGH!

(Power turns on)

(Chopper swings by the side, gunners open fire on the crew. But the crew manages to reach the rooftop, grabbing the helicopter and escaping the chopper with Alvandi alive. On the ground. Blackburn reaches the hotel, but it was too late. The damage was already done, with no lead on them. Blackburn turns for help. The next day, the news report covers the story on the raid.)

* * *

(Atlanta, June 26, 2015. 8:00AM)

_News reporter: This is the Zarian American news network on the breaking news: Zero Freedom terrorist crew strikes again as the hotel Kellsway was raided. Five agents were killed. The rest unharmed nor killed, Alvandi was captured by the crew as a target for intel for the FBI's computers to exploit loopholes in the systems. John Renveil in Atlanta's CIA site is speaking out to the public for these attacks to increase Police patrols and checkpoints across the state. Now, these listings on crew's FBI's most wanted, and we may get to Sports shortly._

_Blaze "Lauken" Rainike: Wanted for Federal site attacks , and freeing immigrants in america and leading Zero Freedom._

_Sonic "Irkan" Kravc: Wanted for Federal attacks and assassinating 5 High value targets around New York in 2014._

_Tails "Sevi" Veidrak: Wanted for 5 Mass Hack attacks on FBI, CIA and NSA systems back in 2011._

_Amy Rose: Wanted for bringing 12,000,000$ worth of illegal medical and weapons to Mexico and from America each year._

_Knuckles: Wanted for sabotaging the USMC, SAS, Spetsnez and GIGN back in 2008._

_Silver "Aiveck" Aaron: Wanted for Sabotaging two international PMC's back in 2013._

* * *

-Blackburn: OK. This is getting out of control, I've got to find someone who has an lead on them.

(A sudden ring from Blackburn's phone and picks it up. He looked at the contact named: The Trails of Truth. he talked after 3 seconds.

Blackburn: Who the hell is this?

-?: That doesn't matter, I work with the Marines. We tracked these guys since 2010.

-Blackburn: Good to know about that. I've tried to find them myself, no luck.

-?: In fact, we know about their next move. Meet me at the CIA Gulf of Mexico Headquarters downtown at noon. Today.

-Blackburn: Alright.

(Will Blackburn catch Zero Freedom?)

Find out next time on BattleField: Zero Echoes.

* * *

**First one down, how did you like it? first time i've posted an FPS crossover. Preview and rate. (First chapter reminds me of upcoming game: Battlefield: Hardline)**

**NOTE: I do not own Battlefield or Sonic as they belong in their respective rights**


	2. Enemy or Friend

(Atlanta - CIA Headquarters. 12:00PM)

* * *

(Blackburn enters the main lobby and heads up to the 10th floor, only to meet three Marines named: Recker, Pac and Irish After an second of silence, they spoke)

-Blackburn: So you guys are the heroes of the Chinese war of 2013?

-Recker: Pretty much you're the one who stopped Solomon and saving 7 million people in New York. (Laughs)

-Irish: Damn. You guys are the clowns around here.

-Pac: OK. Stop the laughing now, Darius just entered.

-Darius: I see that you two are having a good time. Now, the plan.

-Blackburn: What is it?

-Darius: We got intel that Zero Freedom is attempting to rob the Multi Color watch.

-Irish: Really? that's just crappy enough because it is an lame-ass watch with lots of colors.

-Darius: That is NOT an regular watch Irish. It's has every gems in the watch, making it 60 Billion bucks in cash.

-Pac: God damn..

-Blackburn: Where's is it now?

-Darius: Las Vegas, Caesars Palace.

-Pac: Wait! We can still bust them in Atlanta.

-Darius: Hadn't thinked of that, lets mov-

(Then an agent enters into the room with bad news)

* * *

CIA Agent: Too bad, they left for Las Vegas 4 hours ago.

-Darius: DAMN! Any flights heading for Las Vegas?

* * *

(Then Blackburn finds the current flight to Las Vegas)

Blackburn: Found one! It's leaving to Las Vegas in 6 days.

-Darius: Well done Blackburn! Now. Meeting is over, we meet at the Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport at Sunday 2:30 PM.

(Then they set off to prepare for the flight, after 6 days. They meet again at the Airport relaying over the plans, fixing holes in the plans in secret. After 2 hours. The plane was ready to leave for Las Vegas)

* * *

(Boeing 747 [Delta Airways] 3:48PM)

Blackburn: How long do they plan their attacks?

-Darius: One week.

-Pac: Good time, by the way. Did you inform the FBI of the upcoming attack?

-Darius: 4 days ago. Should be here at the hotel.

-Recker: What hotel?

-Darius: Flamingo.

-Irish: Maybe, but we need clues. No good if we can't see their own fucking raiding van.

-Darius: We're working on it now.

* * *

(At 5:45PM. They departed from the plane and drove to the Vegas strip. The Marines checked in to the Flamingo, after that. They enjoyed at the Flamingo to pass the time while spying on Zero Freedom. A week as passed since the Marines and Zero Freedom were here. Now the attack rolls out while the Marines armed themselves for the battle)

(Las Vegas Strip - Caesars Palace - Treasure Vaults 8:00PM)

Blaze: Time to move on with the plan. Tails, you got eyes on the street?

-Tails: Nothing in sight yet.

-Blaze: Silver. You got the bank open yet?

-Silver: Almost halfway there.

-Blaze: Shoot, this passcodes are state of the art military alright.

(Then Darius sends out the FBI and CIA Assault forces)

Tails: Shit, we got FBI (and CIA) forces entering the parking lot

-Blaze: Sonic, Amy and Knuckles. Go greet our guests..

(Over 450 agents surrounded the front lot, Blackburn, Recker, Pac, Irish enter the hotel by chopper and sneak by unnoticed)

(Las Vegas Strip - Caesars Palace - Parking lot. 8:08PM)

Darius: How does it look out there?

-FBI Assault Agent: Looks clear, everyone cleared out of the building

-Pilot: No chopper. They aren't getting out this time.

-Darius: Good status, but exercise caution. They could be everywhere inside the building.

(Inside the building, 12 agents are already in the building)

FBI Assault Agent #2: Man, this doesn't look right.

-FBI Assault Agent: Stop being such an negative asshole.

(A high pitched sound rings off)

-FBI Assault Agent # 3: The hell is that sound?

-CIA Assault Agent: Explosives! TAKE COVER!

(Five agents were killed in the the ambush)

-FBI Assault Agent #6: THREE TARGETS ABOVE OF US!

-FBI Assault Agent #7: AMBUSH!

(The agents fired back, and with no hopeful results. Darius issues them to fall back, but the Marines breached from the the balcony door and pushed the crew back into the Vaults. Blaze orders the crew to head for the under ground parking lot to the strip)

Pac: Shit! they're getting away!

-Blackburn: Then use one of the cars!

(The marines took the SUV for force and impact, from that moment. They attempt to total the van on the strip, both cars fired back, but in the end. The marines catches Zero Freedom by an ramming on the side of the van. With the terrorists finally caught, they sent them to CIA headquarters for interrogation. The Marines finally meet the Crew, face to face)

(CIA Headquarters - Atlanta. 10:00PM

Darius: Good morning Blaze. How's our building looking today.

-Blaze: Looks like shit..

-Darius: Then get used to it. Because it's going to be an long interview.

-Blaze: What interview are you talking about?

-Darius: Blaze. Do you know Amadeus and Topaz?

-Blaze: Yeah. The old leaders of Zero Freedom.

-Darius: After 2006, they've became the G.U.N and the M.F.Z. The Special forces of the USMC, but something changed. They were sabotaged back in 2010. After that, they decided to attack the US, Russia, China and Europe at the same time, and looks like your friend Silver really wanted them suffer.

-Blaze: What do you mean. My masters betrayed us for power? Fucking hell..

-Silver: (Thinking) Ugh! Why did i ever do this. Now we're dead.

-Darius: Of course. That's why we're recruiting your crew to the marines.

-Irish: WHAT! After we worked for you to keep these shiny, billion bucks worth of gold, only to recruit these guys who tipped over the Federal computer systems once?

-Pac: Irish, calm down!

-Irish: This is Bullshit..

-Blackburn: But still, why are we recruiting them in?

-Darius: Because Amadeus and Topaz were the original leaders before, Blaze knew both of them. So we need her in the Corps, in your squad.

-Recker: Man, we could have no choice here. Do or die. Blackburn, you're on this?

-Blackburn: OK. After all we're counting on Blaze to find them.

-Blaze: Fine. I'll work with you.

-Darius: Meeting disclosed. We will meet again..

(Meanwhile, in orbit of the Earth. The ISS scans European continent side, but then, a light zooms by the ISS)

ISS Control: What the heck is that?

Houston Center: Unknown object traveling at 560 miles per- (Transmission breaks)

ISS Control: Houston's not responding. Anyone got-

(An explosion from the light followed, energy flowed through the ISS and destroying it instantly. The Surface of Europe blacks out as the energy overloaded the electric devices, disabling the power grid and blowing out all power on europe)

(Will the USMC, SAS, Spetsnez and GIGN fight back against the darkness?)

Find out next time on Battlefield: Zero Echoes

* * *

**Jeez, From Foe to Ally? will it work? (BTW. The way how the explosion happened was from COD: Modern Warfare 2) **


	3. The Uprising of Darkness

**Now, we bring you Log 3 (Chapter 3) to life!**

**Notes to the story: G.U.N and M.F.Z have the most advanced weapons-tech than USMC and Spetsnez.**

**2nd note: To the age of Sonic characters. Battlefield's age characters are unknown, (but i'll try to translate)**

**Blaze is 32.**

**Sonic is 27.**

**Tails is 19.**

**Amy Rose is 22.**

**Knuckles is 30.**

**Silver is 31.**

**Blackburn is in his late 20's (or early 30's)**

**Recker is possibly in his mid (or late 20's)**

**Pac is somewhat 25 years old.**

**Irish is 26 (or 28)**

**Darius is 62.**

**3rd note: The M.F.Z spells: Mobilan Force Zero. You kinda know G.U.N's main name, or you don't know.**

**4th note: Relaying my last chapter. The twin PMC's adapted the E.M.P tech into new weapons, explaining the blackout of europe (And inspired from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2)**

**5th note: This game will have the iconic space lasers from Call of Duty: Ghosts (even though it was an epic fail, i'll still use that)**

**Without anymore delays. Let World War III begin!**

* * *

(It's been weeks since the great blackout of europe began, with most of the cities of europe recovering. A shocking truth was made. When the fuselage was found by the SAS, they found out that the missile was from the Russians. The Spetsnez was answered for the development of Electro-magnetic weapons, after months of investigations. They found the source. The Mobilan Force Zero. And then into the new year.)

(They found out that the M.F.Z is planning to assassinate the Chinese Premier of the State Council, taking an break in Shanghai.)

(But it wasn't just an regular hit and run, they had an nuke on their side. The GRU heads there to stop the bombing. When they arrived, the M.F.Z overthrown the local police and SWAT teams and proving to be an tough journey and sending only three squads, but hope was on their side as the police fights back)

(Shanghai - Harbor. January 1 2016 1:30PM)

GRU Sargent: (Russian Language) You see the nuclear casing yet?

GRU Soldier: (Russian Language) I did see it earlier, it gone into the harbor railroads.

GRU Sargent: (Russian Language) Damn! We need to speed it up. Kimarik, start the ambush!

(Bullets ring off)

-M.F.Z Merc: (Chinese Language) Ambush!

(The GRU attacked the mass of troops. The attack went well and pushed the Mercs back into the railroads. The mercs boarded the train heading to downtown, while the GRU combated them with trucks, after reaching the Kiyanuan line, the train crashes into the station, but the threat isn't over. They managed to catch the casing, but the Nuclear device was missing)

(Shanghai - Downtown. 1:41PM)

GRU Sargent: (Russian Language) Shit. This is an dummy, not an nuke!

GRU Command: (Russian Language) Hold on, trying to track the device. Found it. Its inside the hotel with the Premier, leaking radiation. You still have time to stop- (Transmission breaks)

GRU Sargent: (Russian Language) What happened? We lost transmission just now!

(After the Communications breaks, the nuke explodes. Killing the GRU inside the Downtown area, but it didn't just kill the GRU. 7,575,000 Chinese citizens were killed in the blast.)

(But in America. They are going to experience their most massive decimation yet. After the explosion in Shanghai, the M.F.Z planted nukes in various major american cities, when the nukes blew up, many people were killed. The list of deaths in the five cities follows. However, the nukes didn't have any radiation in it, causing no damage to ecosystem )

(Los Angeles: 601,000 Dead)

(San Diego: 337,673 Dead)

(New York: 1,078,004 Dead)

(Chicago: 595,000 Dead)

(Houston: 391,254 Dead)

(With over 9.8 Million people dead from the explosions around Shanghai and America, Will the Marines and the Spetsnez will avenge the fallen?)

Find out next time on BattleField: Zero Echoes.

* * *

**Damn, that's maybe the world's most deadly terrorist attack yet? (Chapter was short)**


	4. Ghosts of a Former Cell

**Here we are with another chapter (Just simple, just finished my other fanfic. Please leave an review and help to improve)**

* * *

(April 1st, 2014)

(After 4 months in training. The former gang of Zero Freedom were ready to face their challenges that lie ahead and left for Iran. And then)

(They received several calls for help in the Caspian North Coast. It was from the Spetsnez needing extra arms to hunt the Babylon Rogues who is currently terrorizing Russia and aiding M.F.Z or G.U.N)

(They responded afterwards and went to the coast. Then, something goes wrong)

* * *

( Uqanvor Harbor Outskirts. 7:45 PM)

(Spetsnez Troops look up in the skies for the C-130, waiting for them to land with them to give the briefing and launch the assault)

Spetsnez Soldier: (Russian language) There! I see them.

-Spetsnez Soldier #2: This isn't good, they are facing the wrong way for a drop. Its facing the harbor.

Spetsnez Communications Master: Contacting them, maybe not too late to turn them around.

-Spetsnez Captain: Crap, they already started fighting..

(In the air)

Blackburn: Damn! What's going on?

C-130 Pilot: Can't believe it, we couldn't detect anything for hours. And this happened.

-Blaze: Good lord. Can you NOT fix the simplest of all aircraft radars? An C-130?

Irish (Thinking): Again. Can't we just dump these pricks already?

(Explosion)

C-130 Pilot: CRAP! We lost the left wing, we're screwed..

(On the ground)

Spetsnez Captain: Damn. We're too late.

(The aircraft crashes, but they were over the water when they crashed. They swimmed in the shadows and walked to the Northward gate, but they were spotted. The Spetsnez throws themselves to the fray to save them)

* * *

Spetsnez Captain: They can't last any longer. But the area in front of us is a kill-zone, we won't make it.

Spetsnez Soldier: Wait, how old is this base?

Spetsnez Captain: 87 years old. Why ask?

-Spetsnez Soldier #3: Seeing a hole in the wall. Its large enough to fit us.

Spetsnez Captain: Good enough, lets move!

* * *

(They bypassed the kill zone and moved up towards the downed squad)

Blaze: Jeez, where've you guys been?

-Spetsnez Captain: Waiting on you, but this happens instead.

Amy Rose: Talk about slow as fu-

(Explosion)

Recker: Now, do you know anything about this base?

-Spetsnez Soldier: There's an Hard drive located Southeast of the harbor, it controls the Anti-Air systems. Fry that and the rest will follow.

Tails: What?

-Spetsnez Soldier: Never mind, we need some way to get out of this.

(Then, out of nowhere. An T-90 and an BTR rolls in, adding more troops and heavy support. Also making the rebels fall back)

Blackburn: About time...

* * *

(The platoons of Spetsnez multiply enough to capture the entire base. While searching in the ruins. They recovered the computer files, and they also found out that the two PMC's stole their own money in the chaos back in 2010, and the rogues wanted to steal their shares to prevent growth in both of them and the IRS. The rogues already have an inside man of the IRS in Brazil. Can they track them down?)

Find out next time on BattleField: Zero Echoes

* * *

**Short chapter again, weird. I'll explain later, Good night.**


	5. The Ruins of Blades

(April 21, 2016)

* * *

(The Marines were informed of the upcoming cyber attack. With leads on the rogues, they will be hiding out on a hill-side fort on the Northeast part of Brazil)

(Rio Janeiro, 11:03PM)

Blackburn: Alright, the HVTs will be on-site of the fort's main room. If we can manage to capture them we could stop the attack and discover a few holes in G.U.N and M.F.Z

-Amy Rose: OK, could we capture the rogues as well? They were the former members of G.U.N and M.F.Z

Recker: Possible, but they're are the treasure hunters and legendary bounty hunters.

-Silver: Well. Fuck...

Irish: Talk about the right intel...

Blackburn: Enough! Time is of the essence! The sooner we stop this, the sooner we get back to Amadeus.

* * *

(The armory was filled with mixed weapons, more than the eye can see)

M4A1's and M416 (and also the M27 IAR)

AN-94's

AK 12's and AK 74M's

QBZ's

Famas assault rifles

**(And a bunch more, can't name the rest)**

* * *

(Fort Vitor, 2:54AM)

Pac: I got visual on the fort now, front looks guarded tightly as usual here.

-Blaze: Well, me too. But i'm seeing an crack.

Pac: What crack?

-Sonic: A guard on the pools is moving inside, could be getting a meal. Makes it easy to get in.

Tails: Also. I'm seeing an wooden shed by the poolside, looks weird in a modern type fort.

Blackburn: Can't move while the remote copters are active. We need to find the power source and cut them off.

-Knuckles: Unable to see the power source too. Looks like we need to cut the power to the fort. I mean ALL of it.

Irish: What can i do for this?

-Blaze: Perhaps you can-

Irish: Never mind.

(They moved quietly to the shed afterwards, and discovering something weird)

Blackburn: Bullshit. Why is there a air vent here.

-Tails: That's why they have an Military grade supercomputer here, to vent out all the heat to prevent overheating.

Pac: And i also found power wires leading to the generator.

Amy Rose: Could you cut it?

Pac: Nope.

-Irish: Wait. Tails, you have an Centron robot sentry here?

Tails: Yep, basically can do all the hacking from this thing.

Recker: You didn't show us earlier before?

-Tails: Didn't ask.

(The Centron sneaks past all security details and cameras and hits the generator, killing the power and severing the link between the IRS and the money hungry rogues)

(Fort Vitor - Panic room, 3:02 AM)

Jet: You gotta be shitting me. Something's wrong out there, guards! Search the shed for any foot prints, You there. Turn on the back up power on the Computer.

Hacker: WHAT?! That will overheat faster than an microwave. We are risking for an wildfire here.

Wave: He doesn't care for that, now get it done!

(On the outside of the panic room)

Blackburn: On my mark, 3, 2, 1 (Kills 2 Mercs)

Blaze: (Kills 2 Mercs)

Blackburn: Done. Guys, meet up at the dining hall on the 2nd floor.

(The rest arrives in the dining room)

Blackburn: I've checked the blueprints. It looks like the Panic room is under the diner stand here, we can place two charges-

(Amy grabs an RPG and aims at the floor)

Irish: Aww crap...

(Floor breaks, Marines drops in to surprise the rogues)

Irish: Bullshit race is over! Raise your hands up!

Jet: Damn..

(Then, Another breach follows, but these mercs were from the M.F.Z and within is Amadeus himself. He doesn't look very pleased with the way things were going down)

Amadeus: Another waste of a good soldier, trying to exceed my rule and put it to ruin?

Jet: All worth it to see that my skills never rot, don't need an fucking worthless PMC. It is just another everyday army, nothing more, nothing less.

Amadeus: Question solved.. (Shoots Jet, Wave and Storm in the heads and hits the rest of the Marines for the legs)

-Blaze: Great.. (Gets shot in the leg)

Amadeus: And as for you, why did you betray my oath and traded it to the army of liars!?

-Blaze: Why did you kill over 2.8 Million people in America?! You were better than that!

Amadeus: Removing the heart of corruption of the world..

-Blackburn: That's an lie, every country has its bad sides. No nation is safe from the sins of corruption. You choose this just because you wanted power, and you didn't care about others.

(Everything goes into silence, Amadeus leaves in disgust)

Irish: Is that it?

-Blackburn: Nope, because we got back-up!

* * *

(Marines land upon the base, overthrowing the mercs and getting the heroes back up)

USMC Sargent: We just came here for back up, couldn't contact you for almost an hour before. Any signs on the rogues?

Blackburn: Dead.

USMC Sargent: Shit. New leads?

Blaze: We just found this on the Hard drive i've found, it has G.U.N all over it.

Tails: Can't do it now, guess we have to get back to the base to see.

(The Marines try to know what are they're going to see on the G.U.N hard drive. Could it be a trap?)

Find out next time on BattleField: Zero Echoes


	6. Pride's Game

**Here we are again! This time, the story will be sometimes modded to a similar style of Splinter Cell: Blacklist**

**(SS Celcrast - New Orleans Harbor. 9:30AM) **

* * *

(The Marines review the leads on the stolen G.U.N hard drive. It was damaged when the supercomputer burned out. But after days of replacing over 20k files over the sea, the disk had a back-up mode hidden in the disk systems and were able to restore all of the lost data)

Admiral Karizon: Finally found it. And it has a picture file attached. (Opens the file)

-Pac: Holy hell, what is this?

Tails: That's Kausen, America's largest oil rig.

Blackburn: Over 70 billion gallons of oil it farms and stores every year, not only that. It can control the smaller rigs from the ICRZ neural systems

-Admiral Karizon: Why would they have these blueprints to the rig?

Blaze: Unless they're planning to turn the Gulf of mexico into a toxic soup.

-Irish: What?

Blaze: If they're going to be the thorn on america's side, they've taken the duty of ruining the tourism industry.

Recker: If they destroy the neural systems. Every rig in the Gulf will go haywire, leaking oil everywhere, and destroying the ecosystem of the Gulf and the Caribbean, also damaging america's fishing industry.

Amy Rose: What's the point of killing the Gulf? What are they looking for?

Blackburn: Exactly! They have no motive on this. Unless...

Admiral Karizan: Go down to the mess hall, i'll call you back if i see anything

* * *

(At the mess hall. Marines were shocked as the former crew of Zero Freedom was at the Carrier halls, some of them couldn't sit next of them, some of them quitted eating all together)

Blaze: Wow. They can't be THAT pissed off.

-USMC Lieutenant: Well. You ruined the 2015 Super Bowl for us, can't say we're just that pissed off at you for that.

Irish: Same thing too.

-Sonic: Man, could this get any worse? Wait, it could.

* * *

(Then, the T.V turns on. One marine kept switching channels after channels, until it hits the News center. Something is brewing up disaster)

_ News Reporter: This is the America's breaking news. The Secretary of Defence and the President faced with a threat unlike others. The Kausen was taken over last night, not only that. If the oil is dumped, the dense amounts of oil will destroy the entire ecosystem of the Gulf, Caribbean and the Mississippi river. The ones behind the attack are no other than the newly infamous G.U.N. We swap over to President Arsan Kelran with the story._

_President Arsan: This was proven to be an blow in my service in the Government, as i receive an threat email telling me to dump 770 million dollars unto their accounts or risk having tourism in the US to be destroyed and having me fired for it. I don't know what's going to happen next in the situation, but i'll try to post new updates in live video streams in social sites to keep the public informed._

_News Reporter: In the videos, they had almost the entire people of america watching to see what happens next in the situation, hold on. We're receiving a message from the Secretary of Defence right now._

_Secretary of Defence: We had about enough of these threats, we are the battle born people of the planet. I'm sending out nearby ships to the rig. Joy time is over for the G.U.N now._

_News Reporter: While things seem bleak from here, the news center will try to update you on the situation. Now to the Weather. We're be back with the story on the 12PM news edition._

* * *

(It switches back to the mess hall, the Admiral calls out for the next stop: the Kausen rig. The Carrier moves outward from the port and onto the front yard of the oil rig)

(SS Celcrast - Kausen Oil field. 11:50 AM)

Admiral Karizon: Alright, they have an hacker in command of the site. They won't trigger the oil dump without the President's response to the message, giving us time to find this He/She hacker on-site, and any captives. The rig doesn't have any SAM units in place yet, giving you air support for a time. Move fast and don't let them swarm you. Time is of the essence here. They know where here, so move out!

(The Marines Armed themselves and for entry, used the boats for cover. They land under the rig in silence. They plan to do this clean and silent)

Blackburn: OK, We have our first captives in the area, breach and clear.

Recker: Confirmed, breach and clear.

Blaze: Confirmed, breach and clear.

(They swarmed into the room, being careful not to hit any of the captives inside. They were finished with this one, the rest followed up to the next cleared one)

Pac: Hold on. I'm hearing something.

G.U.N Merc Commander (Transmission): Hadn't hear an response to Squad 32 on level D3, sending 6 guys down there.

Blaze: Shit! No time to advance. We need to dispose of these bodies.

Blackburn: Got claymores, I'll rig them on the bodies.

-Blaze: Do it fast. We're be exposed, one way or the other.

(Blackburn quickly arms the claymores and runs back at his hiding spot. The Mercs check the area around them)

G.U.N Merc: Looks clear around here.

G.U.N Merc #2: Don't be sure. The carrier is out there, plotting their next move. I've already seen a few boats out on the oil field. They could be on this rig.

G.U.N Merc #3: Lets check the room next to us then.

(They see that the captors escaped and the squad was found dead)

G.U.N Merc: Holy hell, what just happened?

(Another merc rolls the body over, but triggers the claymore)

G.U.N Merc #4: ITS A TRAP!

* * *

(The investigation squad was found killed in the explosion, ringing off the rest of the rig. They pushed all the way to the top for the attempt to stop the attack on the Gulf)

Recker: Breaching!

(In the main room. They see the hacker, with looks of an female. It was named: Rouge

USMC Soldier: Found her! On the run to helipad. Move quick!

-Irish: Damn! Can't be this fast.

Pac: She's getting away!

* * *

(Blackburn jumps out of an nearby glass door, catching her. After the bust. They flew back to the carrier and arrests Rouge for high treason and attempting to destroy the ecosystem of the Gulf. The news gives the good news for the public)

_News Reporter: Update on the story: The marines save the Gulf and tourism as the G.U.N Mercs were arrested and putting the fear to rest. The President awards the squad of Zero freedom and the heroes of the Chinese seas for all of their hard work. But now, the threat is over, But Amadeus and Topaz is still out there to make more havoc across america. Now to Sports._

(Will they stop the Twin PMCs in their tracks?)

Find out next time on BattleField: Zero Echoes


	7. The Armies of Greed

**I'm at the crossroads now, attempting to start up an Sonic The Hedgehog/War of Warcraft or Sonic The Hedgehog/Red Faction: Guerrilla fanfic. Which one is good for me to write up?**

* * *

(Istanbul Bazaar. 02:12PM. July 14, 2016)

(The marines were searching for an black market dealer who is aiding the G.U.N back in the Lausen rig hijack, 4 months ago. They heard his next move will be on London. To arm the Mercs, and to kill the King and Queen, tomorrow at the court)

Pac: Got visual on the HVT here, on the rooftop at the end of this Bazaar. Correction, gone into the safe house. Tightly secured on the front.

-Blaze: Its too much people here, can't risk starting an shootout without friendly fire.

Pac: Tails, Any eyes on the back door of the safe house?

-Tails: Lightly guarded, two units.

Blackburn: I'm on the door. I'll use the silencers, so we don't scare the civilians here.

* * *

Militian: Damn, how long is this going to take?

Militian #2: Calm down. It will be over soon enough, besides. They will award us.

(Blackburn jumps out, ambushes the guards. After finishing with them, he moves inside to deal with the rest)

* * *

Blackburn: OK, i'll need some back-up on this one.

-Blaze: Not a problem. (Shows up behind Blackburn)

Blackburn: Jeez, no one saw you?

-Blaze: You killed the rest of the guards before calling me.

Blackburn: Never mind that, you have any flash bangs?

Blaze: Yep, why?

Blackburn: Clearing out this room. Seeing an laptop on the stand over there. You throw on my mark.

(Silence)

Blackburn: NOW!

* * *

(They yet again, ambush the unexpecting Militias, disposing all life around themselves and taking control of the computer. The rest of the group, except Irish, entered the building)

Recker: What's this?

-Amy Rose: Must be the CIA's top agents list.

Pac: Why would they keep this?

Blackburn: Unless.. They're not only killing the Queen and King. They're killing the agents because we were getting informed by them, causing the G.U.N to hunt any agents out on the field.

Silver: Also, i've found the last known location of the dealer, at the park, but he's moving onto the airport. He's not in any transportation right now, but you must hurry!

Blaze: We're going to find out later, we need to move.

* * *

(They reach the dealer, with no time to plan. They captured him in broad daylight. After the confusion created by the townsfolk, they were back at the carrier)

(SS Celcrast - Istanbul Harbor. 03:31 PM)

Admiral Karizon: Tell me, what is your motive for arming the G.U.N for the assault on the rig.

-Black Market Dealer: Because they reward people greatly for their work. The 50 Million dollar award.

Amy Rose: Fucking hell, we keep hearing the same thing half of the time.

-Irish: Jeez, can't even find out how do they keep bringing out huge loads of money, with no motive on how do they get the amount of money.

Blaze: They're currently robbing the IRS and making counterfeit money all together.

Blackburn: How big is their load?

-Blaze: Over 601.06 million dollars.

Pac: God damn...

-Recker: In two years. How did they pull it off in two short years?

Pac: Maybe robbed the other countries and they were supported by the M.F.Z.

-Blaze: That could be the answer for now. But if we don't stop them here and now, they're going to rule the entire world.

(With the obscure amounts of money, will they ever destroy the G.U.N?)

Find out next time on Battlefield: Zero Echoes


End file.
